In many applications and customer devices where image processing is involved there is a need to enhance the sharpness of an image. However, in most cases where the sharpness is to be enhanced also in image areas which contain edges or the like the problem arises that in this cases in the process of sharpness enhancement also noise contained in the image is amplified.